J The Musical
by Captain A
Summary: With the permission of TLSoulDude, I've taken some of his OCs and put them into a spoof of "Shrek" the Broadway musical. Rated K. Some spoilers for "Prince of Heart II". Read and make sure your reviews are polite. Enjoy!


**J: The Musical**

A Fanfic

By

Captain A

Based Upon

The Original "Shrek" Movie

And

"Shrek" The Broadway Musical

* * *

**Author's Note: **_This is an idea I got after having been a faithful reader of TLSoulDude's fanfic "Prince of Heart Remix" for some time and seeing parallels between his OC's "J" and Ryan Syrus and the characters of Shrek himself and Donkey from the Shrek franchise (especially in the first movie). So here it is in written form for your enjoyment. And since I like the new "Shrek" musical on Broadway, I decided to make this an adaptation of the musical and not just the original movie. Special thanks to TLSoulDude for letting me use the characters of J, Ryan, Maria Walker (J's girlfriend) and Mandy (Ryan's eventual girlfriend—SPOILER!—who is set to appear in "Prince of Heart II" whenever it comes up on this site.)_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything from either the "Shrek" franchise in general or "Shrek the Musical" in particular—they all belong to the Dreamworks company. I don't own J, Ryan, Maria or Mandy—they all belong to TL, and as I said before, I'm only using them here with his permission. I also don't own most of the other characters who will be appearing in this fic in various major or minor roles—each of them belongs to their respective companies/owners. The only thing I own here is my OC, Alex._

_This fic is dedicated to the memory of the just recently deceased actor/comedian Dom DeLuise, who was a truly memorable performer and whose presence in the entertainment in the entertainment industry will be sorely missed. R.I.P, Dom. R.I.P._

* * *

**With The Voices Of (In Order Of Appearance):**

Alex Neeley (A/N: Me)

Jason Anthony Griffith

Dylan Sprouse

Danny Woodburn

Mandy Moore

Hayley Joel Osment

David Gallagher

Miranda Cosgrove

Hayden Pannetiere

**Cast List:**

Shrek: J (obviously)

Donkey: Ryan Syrus

Princess Fiona: Maria Walker

Lord Farquaad: The Big Figure (from the "Watchmen" franchise)

Dragon: Mandy

Thelonius: Kronk (from the "Emperor's New Groove" franchise)

Sora: Himself

Riku: Himself

Kairi: Herself

**Other characters:**

Doc

Dopey

Grumpy

Happy

Sleepy

Sneezy

Bashful

Inuyasha

Miroku

Naruto Uzumaki

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Gato (from the "Zabuza Arc" in "Naruto")

Aang (from "Avatar: The Last Airbender")

June (from the "Avatar" episodes "Bato of the Water Tribe" and "Sozin's Comet, Parts 1 and 2")

Lahr (from the graphic novel series "Legends of the Dark Crystal")

Neffi (also from "Legends of the Dark Crystal")

The Skeksis Chancellor

Ludo (from the "Labyrinth" franchise)

Peter Pan (Disney version)

Captain Hook (Disney version)

Tinker Bell (Disney version)

The Warden (from the movie "Holes")

Pinnochio (Disney version)

Jiminy Cricket

Ugly Duckling (from 1939 Disney "Silly Symphonies" version)

Fairy Godmother (from Disney's "Cinderella")

Three Little Pigs (Disney version)

Witch (from Disney's "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves")

Three Bears (Looney Tunes version)

Philoctetes (from Disney's "Hercules")

Big Bad Wolf (Disney version)

Monkey D. Luffy

Humpty Dumpty (from the 1997 MGM animated version)

White Rabbit (Disney Version)

Sonic the Hedgehog

Gingerbread Man (played by the actual "Shrek" character)

Magic Mirror (from Disney's "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves")

Snoopy

Simba

Timon

Pumbaa

Pied Piper (from Disney's 1933 "Silly Symphonies" version)

Robin Hood (from the 1973 Disney animated version)

Little John (from this same movie)

Friar Tuck (from this same movie)

Alan-A-Dale (from this same movie)

Otto the Blacksmith (from this same movie)

Skippy Bunny (from this same movie)

Three Blind Mousketeers (from the 1936 "Silly Symphony" of the same name)

Epona (from the "Legend of Zelda" franchise)

Kakashi Hatake

Snow White (Disney version)

Cinderella (Disney version)

**Song List:**

Act 1:

"Big Bright Beautiful World"-J's Parents, Big Figure, Alex, Maria's Parents, J, and Cast

"All Star"-Alex

"Don't Let Me Go"-Ryan

"The Line-Up/The Line-Up Reprise 1"-The Fantasy Creatures

"I Could Get Used To This"-Ryan

"Story Of My Life"-Pinocchio and Fantasy Creatures

"The Goodbye Song"-Fantasy Creatures

"I Know It's Today"-Maria (Age 6), Maria (Age 12), and Maria (Age 18)

"Big Bright Beautiful World (1st Reprise)"-Sora

"Welcome To Duloc"-Information Puppets

"What's Up, Duloc?"-Big Figure, Soldiers, and Citizens of Duloc

"Travel Song"-Sora, Ryan, J, and Audience

"Ryan Pot Pie"-Mandy, Ryan, and Dragonettes

"This Is How A Dream Comes True"-Maria

"I Know It's Today (Reprise)"-Kairi

"Who I'd Be"-J, Ryan, and Maria

Act 2:

"Morning Person"-Maria

"I Think I Got You Beat"-Maria and J

"Merry Men"-Robin Hood, Little John, Friar Tuck, Alan-A-Dale, Otto, and Skippy Bunny

"The Ballad Of Big Figure"-Big Figure and Servants

"Make A Move"-Riku and Three Blind Mousketeers

"When Words Fail"-J

"Morning Person (Reprise)"-Maria

"Build A Wall"-J

"More To The Story"-Maria

"Freak Flag"-Alex, Kairi, Sora, Riku, J, Ryan, Mandy, and Fantasy Creatures

"Big Bright Beautiful World"-J, Maria, and Fantasy Creatures

"This Is Our Story"-Maria, J, and Cast

"I'm A Believer"-Alex, Ryan, and Cast

* * *

_Sorry it's been so long since I updated one of my own fics. I had to finish up final papers for my end-of-the-semester college exams these past few weeks, and I also had final rehearsals (and then actual performances three nights in a row) for the college spring play, "Tom Jones" (based on the literary novel, not the Las Vegas singer) as well. But I have both the finals and the play out of the way now, and I'm on summer vacation for about the next three months or so, so I'll be able to update my stories a lot more frequently. (And maybe now I'll actually get some of the DONE and not leave them hanging anymore.)_

_In other news, since I didn't announce at the time, I celebrated my birthday back on April 8. I'm now 22 years old. Just thought you'd like to know._

_And since this fic is revealing a little bit of what is going to happen in "POH II", it can be considered as containing spoilers, and therefore should be avoided if one doesn't want to know these sorts of things._

_Until I update again, catch you all later!_


End file.
